


The meeting

by killMee



Series: A Normal Stuffing (a voltron series) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killMee/pseuds/killMee
Summary: Lance was chubby and Shiro loved it one day they meet and go full out





	The meeting

Shiro sat in they gym checking his phone every few minuets waiting for a reply he sighs putting his phone away only to have his phone buzz, he raced to get it seeing a text the boy had accepted his date. Shiro smirks texting back only to get a reply back  
*time skip*  
*first person*

I sat in my spot waiting for Lance I was on time as Lance soon enters "s-sorry I'm late" he pants "did you run?" I ask He shakes his head no "I walked from the parking lot.." he admits sighing as he sits down "ready?" I ask holding up a box of pizza "ready as I'll ever be.." Lance says smiling. I smirk "open up piggy!" I tease he obligated opening his Danty mouth his cute pink lips parting. I feed him a slice of pizza she made every bite count. He was very good eating every slice of the greasy fatty pizza. It made me smirk more. He started to slow down half way through "keep eating you fat piggy" i tease feeding him the last few slices of the greasy pizza "ready for more?" I ask "no..." he mutters "listen up piggy if the relationship is to work I will feed you whenever I Please and as much as I Please now ready for more?" I ask he nods as a yes "good" I say smiling grabbing a bucket of fried chicken wing grabbing one putting a chicken wing in front of his face smiling softly he starts to bite off pieces of the chicken around the bone soone all of it was gone "ready for dessert my piglet?" I ask. Smirking he nods I grabbed a slice of chocolate cake he eats every slice of the cake his now bigger belly busting the belt around his belly he buttons popping in many different directions I Smirk getting a feeding funnel and tube the tube was connected to a gag keeping her mouth open and the gag was 'my piglet' engraved in it I smirk starting to pour a liquidly substance. He drinks obediently "that's my piggy" I say smirking more pouring more and more into his mouth rubbing his tight belly "good job Chloe.." I sigh patting his rock hard belly his belly didn't jiggle at all just the way I liked my subjects. stuffed and useless .


End file.
